Mario Party Advance
Mario Party Advance is a game in the Mario Party ''series for the Game Boy Advance. In this game, players can play minigames and Gaddgets as they travel through Party World. Unlike the console games, it is more single player oriented. It does not have a four player mode within the game itself. Instead, the game allows players to play Duel minigames against other players, or download minigames and Gaddgets to another Game Boy Advance for friends to play. The game does, howsever, include a Bonus Board packaged with the game, which is a physical board game that uses the Game Boy Advance game to let players play against each other in Gaddgets. Story It is a normal day in Party World when the player first arrives there. Toad is telling Mario about the game, when Bowser drops in and scatters all of the minigames and Gaddgets throughout Shroom City. Now, Mario must go and retrieve them all by traveling all over Shroom City and restore peace to Party World. Characters Playable Characters *Mario *Luigi *Yoshi *Peach Hosts *Tumble: Hosts the Shroom City mode. He also made an appearance in ''Mario Party 3. *Toad: Hosts the Play Land and Party Land. *E. Gadd: Hosts the Play Land mode. *Toadette: Hosts Party Land and Challenge Land. Other Notable Characters *Shroomlock: Shroom City's detective. Every time there is a case, Shroomlock arrives at the scene of the crime. *Mr. E: A mystery-loving guy. Every time the player finds something strange, Mr. E arrives to investigate. He is often revealed to be somewhat cowardly and lazy, quickly exiting or requiring the player to solve the mystery for him. *Mushbert: A huge fan of the TV show, Toad Force V. He can provide the player with rare Toad Force V merchandise. *Mrs. Shroomlock: Shroomlock's wife. When the player visits the Shroomlock House, she'll tell them a tip about what to do next. Game Modes Shroom City The main mode in the game, as well as the only one that is playable once the game is started. The player can take control of Mario, Luigi, Peach, or Yoshi and travel around Shroom City, beating the quests and collecting minigames and Gaddgets to play in the other modes. Play Land Play Land, hosted by Toad and E. Gadd, is a free play mode, in which the player can either play the minigames they have earned, give minigames to others, play with Gaddgets, or give away Gaddgets. Party Land Party Land, hosted by Toad and Toadette, is a mode in which multiple players can play duel minigames, a secret battle, a Koopa Kid battle, a 100-player battle, or a 100-player attack. Challenge Land Challenge Land, hosted by Toadette, is a mode in which players can play minigames to earn coins. In Challenge Land, there is a Mini-Game Attack, the Game Room, a Duel Dash, Bowser Land, and an option to trade coins for Gaddgets. Mini-Game Attack The player selects one of the four characters, and meets the host, Toad. Here, the player will play through fifteen mini-games in order to win coins. After Toad explains everything, a list of three minigames will appear, and the player can pick which one they think they can win. The minigames also appear as they would in Free Play, but with winning conditions. If a player loses a minigame, they will lose everything they accumulated up to this point. If they win five games, they can win 1,000 coins, ten games results in 10,000 coins, and 100,000 coins for all fifteen games. During the attack, they can either keep their total, or use their special items to help. There are three special items, Switch, Replay, and Practice. Replay allows the player to play the games that they completed again, Switch changes three current games with three new ones, and Practice allows the player to try a game before playing it for real. Game Room Here, the player selects a character and enters a casino-style room and play gamble mini-games as much as they want to earn coins. If the player has no coins, Toad will give them ten coins. Duel Dash In Duel Dash, which is hosted by Toadette, the player will compete against a computer to win coins. There are three modes: easy to win 1,000 coins; normal to win 10,000 coins, and hard to win 100,000 coins. In easy, the players play three mini-games, in normal, five, and in hard, eight. The mini-games are decided at random. Bowser Land In Bowser Land, the player is trying to reach co-hosts Bowser and Koopa Kid to earn coins, while also playing Bowser mini-games. The game and number of Koopa Kids are chosen at random. To reach Bowser, the player rides on a roller coaster, the number of areas being picked randomly. Each stop at a checkpoint counts as one space, and stopping at one results in playing a Bowser mini-game. During the game, however, if Bowser feels the player is taking too long in reaching him, he will end the game himself. If the player arrives at the end of the track at a time Bowser considers too late or early, the amount of coins won will be low. Minigames Puns 1P Minigames *''Boo-Bye'' is a pun on "Bye-bye!". *''Grabbit'' is a pun on "grab" and "rabbit". *''Big Popper'' is a pun on "big topper". *''Forest Jump'' is a reference to Forrest Gump. *''Switch Way?'' is a pun on "Which way?". *''Amplifried'' is a pun on "amplifier" and "fried". *''Flingshot'' is a pun on "slingshot". *''Spooky Spike'' is a pun on "spooky story". *''Bob-OOOM!'' is a pun on a Bob-omb. *''Reel Cheep'' is a pun on "real cheap". *''Bunny Belt'' is a pun on a previous Mario Party game called Money Belt. *''Pest Aside'' is a pun on pesticide. *''Melon Folley'' is a pun on melancholy and the name itself is a pun. *''On the Spot'' comes from the saying "Right on the spot". *''Floor It! is a term used to quickly mash a gas pedal.'' *''Dreadmill is a pun on a treadmill.'' *''See Monkey?'' is a pun on a sea monkey. *''Outta My Way!'' is a term used to get 1st place and also used when someone can't move. Duel Minigames *''Tank-Down'' is a pun on takedown. *''Hammergeddon'' is a play on hammer and armageddon. *''Chicken! is a term used to call people who are scared.'' *''Volleybomb is a pun on volleyball.'' *''Slammer'' is a slang-term for prison. Bowser Minigames *''Mush Rush'' is a pun on sugar rush. *''Peek-N-Sneak'' is a pun on peek and shriek. *''Trap Floor'' is a pun on trapdoor. Bonus Board The Bonus Board is an extra feature added to the main game. It is also the only way to play a multiplayer game. The Bonus Board is a board made of paper which comes packaged with the game. The Game Boy Advance acts as the dice and can be used to play multiplayer Gaddgets. Reception Mario Party Advance had generally mixed reviews. It was given a 6/10 rating from IGN. The IGN review states that the game "features a whole slew of different things to do and play, but it all seems just a bit uncreative for the first outing on the handheld system." The review also states that "there's so much text in the game because each task features a character with the gift of gab, and if you fail the task by running out of dice rolls, you have to sit through all that text again and again until you get it right." The review also complains how no mini-games "ever really reach that "wow, that was fun!" level" and how the concept of the mini-games is unoriginal. The reviewer praises "the game's not all that bad, with a nice assortment of basic one-off challenges that can be played at any time". The game recieved a 6.5/10 rating from GameSpot. The review states that the game has "hundreds of minigames". "The story mode offers unique method of unlockables". There are also "hilarious integrations of Mario characters and settings". However, the game is criticized for having a lack of multiplayer modes and that multiplayer minigames required players to take turns. The reviewer also complains about how "graphics and audio are rather plain". The game recieved a 1/10 rating from EuroGamer. The reviewer lambasted the game for being bland and uncreative. Trivia *Most of the minigame themes in this game were from Mario Party 3 and Mario Party 4. *In addition, the passport theme from this game was a remix of the main menu theme from Mario Party 4. * EuroGamer is the only reviewer who gave this game a negative review Gallery 120px-MPA_Mario.jpg|Mario 107px-MarioMPA.png|Mario 120px-Mario6.jpg|Mario 94px-MPA_Luigi.jpg|Luigi 72px-MPA_Peach.jpg|Princess Peach 113px-MPA_Yoshi2.jpg|Yoshi 120px-MPA_Yoshi.jpg|Yoshi 76px-Mpa_toad.jpg|Toad 87px-MPATDTE.jpg|Toadette 120px-Tumbleadvance.jpg|Tumble 71px-MPA_ProfessorElvinGadd.jpg|Professor E. Gadd 120px-Bowser2.png|Bowser 108px-MPA_Bowser.png|Bowser 111px-MPA_KoopaKid1.jpg|Koopa Kid (Red) 111px-MPA_KoopaKid2.jpg|Koopa Kid (Green) 111px-MPA_KoopaKid3.jpg|Koopa Kid (Blue) 86px-Shroomlock.jpg|Shroomlock 92px-MrEMPA.jpg|Mr. E 74px-Mushbertshot.jpg|Mushbert 83px-MPA_Mrs_Shroomlock.jpg|Mrs. Shroomlock 120px-MPA_Boo.jpg|A Boo 110px-MPA_Goomba.jpg|A Goomba 120px-MPAmontymole.jpg|A Monty Mole 120px-MarioPeachLove.png|Mario and Peach holding a Gameboy Advance in a romantic way. 120px-ME0000532012_2.jpg|The four exclusive Toads. Category:Games Category:Mario Party Series Category:2005 Games